


Bandlands

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Everyone's kinda punk in this, Everyone's really fucked up, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Piercings, Sleeping around, Tattoos, Unrequited Love, based off of halsey songs, everyone's legal in this, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It isn't hard to get here. With the wrong person and the worst timing you find yourself in this place easy. This is the story of five young adults who got here without even trying. Without meaning to and yet they fell head over heals into this world they never knew. 
Welcome to the Badlands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with this idea and me and my friend have been talking about it and adding stuff to it and finally I finished chapter one. This fic in itself is really dark and touches on dark subjects such as drug use, alcohol abuse, losing your way and getting into situations you normally wouldn't. It's about heart break and figuring out what you want. I hope you guys like it I tried to really convey how the characters feel and I hope I did good on that.

Keith stood with his back to the wall. His eyes careful in the way they eyed him. Him, who was a masterpiece among men. Those eyes, blue and on fire as he presses himself to a man far bigger than him. A man who is a god with his rock hard chest and hair white and frayed at the ends. The back of the boys hair dyed blue. Lance’s favorite color and Keith sips his drink. Lance was beautiful. His tan skin that Keith would love to run his fingers across. His mind traveling to a fantasy land that seemed like heaven. Keith’s eyes dart to a small body shoving its way through the crowd. Brown hair with a green streak in the front and eyes that seem to burn low with desire and a need to be needed. The cup tightly gripped in their hand and Keith sighs. Tonight he’s going to be holding back his best friends hair while they vomit up too much vodka. Keith swallows down his drink and tells himself that Pidge will return the favor. Pidge is tiny and so all that liquid poison gets to them fast. They are stumbling and Keith pushes off the wall to help them get to someplace they can sit. He can't stand the idea of them falling over and being trampled on by drunken young adults and teens. He spares one last glance at Lance who is grinding on his dance partner. Something beautiful and unattainable and as Keith’s eyes move over the taller man with muscles and a nice chest, Keith wonders just who he’s trying to obtain. 

He makes his way over to Pidge, taking them by the arm. He starts guiding them toward the stairs. He can almost see Pidge falling down them should they choose to rejoin the party. Keith doubted they would. Once they reach the top of the stairs, which is hard with Pidge stumbling and giggling at everything. Keith smiled a bit finding it adorable how Pidge found everything funny when they were drunk. He knew he wouldn’t be laughing in a few minutes when Pidge started throwing up. Pidge was a mess when they were drunk truly. Keith spotted the bathroom and took Pidge in, expecting the brunette to throw up at any minute. Usually when Pidge got this drunk they slept in the bathroom due to vomiting so much. He set Pidge next to the toilet. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Keith asked with a sigh. 

“Hopefully murder me for getting so shit faced,” Pidge said somewhere between a laugh and sounding sad. They leaned forward and retched. Keith sighed. He wished Pidge wouldn’t drink so much to the point they were this sick. “Fuck.” 

Keith walked over to Pidge sitting behind them. He pulled their shoulder length hair back, holding it for them. He looked away as they retched again. He knew they would have a headache from hell in the morning. Pidge was a smart person, one of the smartest Keith knew, but when it came to drinking they got a bit out of hand. Keith was partly sure it was due to Pidge wanting to prove to themselves, yes I can down four shots and still stand. Another part of him whispered it was because this was how Pidge dealt with how they feel. Keith silenced that part because he refused to believe Pidge would do that. 

After a few minutes of Pidge vomiting and rambling about things, more vomiting and more rambling, they find passed out against Keith. Keith picked them up, taking them to a room before locking the door. Pidge would be safe in there, hopefully unless they vomit on themself, until morning. He made his way back down stairs. His eyes scanned the crowd for Lance’s blue hair. Keith couldn't seem to spot it and walked downstairs the rest of the way. He went up to Hunk who was sober for the most part. He never was much of a drinker. 

“Hey, where's Lance?” Keith asked. No use hiding it. Not that he could everyone knew he was hopelessly going for the boy. Well, he was hopeless in more than one way. He's a sucker for guys that can be bad and the best all at once. Hunk pointed to one of the side rooms. 

“I think he went to get high or something like that.” That figures. Keith mutters a thank you and walks toward where Hunk pointed. He opened the door and found sure enough Lance was standing there. 

Blue and grey fill his mind and he finds the colors fighting. Not for him though they are fighting to get each other's clothes off. Both clearly letting whatever they took kick in. Keith finds himself flushed when they realize he's there. 

“Would you like to join?” Lance asks. His words are slurred and his eyes glazed. Keith takes a moment to think. His mind comes up blank and he steps into the room closing the door. He knows this is a bad idea. His mind tells him so. He can't stop himself though because this is his only chance to get exactly what he wants. To be covered in the touch of blue and grey. 

Keith wakes the next morning. Both boys are gone. He curses and gets dressed, going to find out if Pidge is still sleeping in the same place. He finds they aren't but they were waiting for him. That's just like them being a good friend. Keith also thought it was possible they had no ride home and needed him. Keith couldn't remember who drove here so he was going with the second one. He walked over to Pidge who was seated on the couch. 

“Hey, you waited for me. Do you need a ride home?” Keith asked. Pidge looked at him and stood up. 

“Nope. I was waiting for you so you'd have a ride home.” Keith was wrong. He mentally apologized to Pidge for thinking they stayed just for the car ride. His head was still a bit foggy from last night. 

“I see. Let's get going then.” The two of them walked to Pidge’s car. It was green and bug car. Lance once made a joke the car was perfect for Pidge because it was small like them. Lance had also received a punch to the face at that. Keith knew that Pidge would question him about last night as soon as they could. Much to Keith’s surprise Pidge didn’t ask for a week. 

It had been a week since the party. Keith and Pidge sat in his basement, sharing a joint. They did this often. It was normal for them. Pidge passed it back to Keith, exhaling before speaking. 

“I think I held off asking long enough,” Pidge started. They reached up, playing with the green streak in their hair. Their nose ring glinted in the low light, catching on even the slightest of light that slipped in through a cracked window. “What happened at the party with you and Lance and Shiro?” Keith took a hit, exhaling. His cheeks flushed at Pidge’s question. He knew they would ask it. He honestly was expecting the question to pop up sooner. 

“We did some stuff and fucked.” Keith seen Pidge lean forward and they clicked their tongue. 

“Some stuff? Like you got hard core and then had a three way?” Pidge asked. They took the joint back, taking another hit. 

“Pretty much.” Keith reached out taking the joint back. 

“How was it?” Pidge asked. They lied down on the floor, resting their head in his lap. Keith leaned back, leaning on the wall. 

“With both of them? Best damn night of my life.” Keith put the joint out, setting it aside for now. He reached down petting Pidge’s head, playing with their hair. “You already know how Shiro is after all he’s the one who's got you all fucked up.” At this Pidge gave a small smile. It was a sad smile.

“Yeah he does.” 

“Don’t worry him and Lance are fucking me up too.” 

Keith had never been jealous of Pidge. Well there was one time. The first time when Pidge called him up at two am telling how they had done something really stupid. Keith, who had been hanging out at home getting high, came to pick them up. Once they were back home Pidge admitted to getting really drunk, they never drank before, and hooking up with Shiro. Keith felt a pang of jealousy at this but quickly pushed it down. Shiro wasn’t his and he never would be. He knew likely he wouldn’t be Pidge’s either. Shiro was a mess of a man. Sobriety wasn’t his friend and he was like glass with all his jagged edges. He cut everything and everyone around him up. He was a mess and he made others a mess. Pidge was strong and yet fragile and Keith knew that this would wreck them. Because Shiro was their first and Pidge never knew love like this before. Lance did the same to you, his mind whispers to him. Keith wondered which he was more torn up over. Blue or grey. 

“So, you’re in love with one of them I’m guessing?” Pidge asked, looking over at Keith. They were hanging out in Pidge’s apartment. Both of them slightly drunk from a few fruity drinks Pidge had in their fridge. 

“I guess so.” Keith shrugged his back pressed to the wall. Pidge was sitting on their bed. “I just can't figure out which I want more.” 

“I know what I want and I'll never have.” Pidge lies down on their bed. Keith knows likely they both will stay like this all night. Laying wasted and deep in thought. This was how both of them had learned to live. Like the world was ending and would begin again in the morning. Maybe it would for others not for Keith. Not for Pidge or Lance or Hunk or even Shiro. Because they were in their own little world. In their own badlands.


End file.
